unkown choices
by hell on hells
Summary: when david is thrown into equestria can he survie and can he save eveyone from the on coming war


helljumper596's my little pony fan fiction  
>a gamers' predicament<br>_

I had awoken to the sound of lighting, and rain. I reached for my phone and checked the time.

3:09 "fuck I had woken up earlier than I planned, I always had a bad habit of getting way to excited for major events in this case my older brother and my father were going out for a little vacation they offered to bring me along but I refused because I had recently bought a Xbox 360 and had become some what addicted to it.

After finishing a shower which I could have had earlier but I decided to turn on the light switch and seeing that it was about 3:20 in the morning and in the middle of Australia it really dark in the morning.

I got up and instantly slammed my legging into my chair still a little bit disorientated from sleep but the shower had all most woken me up I looked out side it was full on pelting down and I wasn't going to chance having a black out in the middle of a game in modern warfare 3, so I sat down and went on my laptop for a bit and did the normal thing every single teenager does..

Check their face book

I browsed though my inboxes "man I should really start cleaning this thing out i've got messages back from July" speaking of which I said as I scrolled the mouse down to the time of the computer... "Hmm let's see Thursday 1st of December" and I had school assignments due in 2 days "meh fuck it"

I glanced back to my face book and a new message had popped up. Possibly the worst message I could ever guessed... my girlfriend was breaking up with me. After the argument that spanned 20 or so minutes I decide to do something very drastic I was going to begging again no not suicide I mean redo my personality this one shall me awesome, badass and not caring about people opinions of me.

With this done I smiled to my self sure deep down inside I was dying but I could handle it. Then I heard a slight tap on the door I walked down the stairs making sure I was well equipped I grabbed the pistol I keep underneath my bed and slid it into the back of my pants and I approached the door and soon as I was about to open it a letter slid though the mail slot I crouched down and picked it up and then opened the door, no one I walked a bit out just in time to catch a small view of a white flash the happened 2 doors down.

I walked back inside the house and took the letter up into my room.

"Hmm let's see wax sealing man I only read about these in the medieval period"

I opened the letter the writing the be very neat I began reading it.

Dear David

I request that I see you right away. You are the only one who i've been watching for the last years and I believe you are ready.

I know you most likely think that this is a joke but I want you to be ready for the journey you will partake on in just a day.

You will not trust me but take a chance and just remember be ready at exactly 12:01 in your time.

Sincerely the name was scribled out

That's when I placed the letter down and began to think. Hours passed and now I had decided that I would trust who ever this was.

I looked at the clock 8:00

FUCK! I yelled out loud as I quickly got dressed into my school clothes had a small breakfast.

I dashed out the door with my bagged packed with my gear for the supposed trip I will be going on today I stopped me then remembered something the gun was still in my pants. I opened the back and placed it underneath the clothes that I had packed. I smiled to my self just incase.

School went by pretty fast and I entered the class which was after 1st brake, math's i've always hated math's then I looked at the clocked it was 11:59 I blinked as I noticed time had gone by so fast. I watched the clocked tick by and by now the teacher was up the back helping a student I was in the middle room and since I had such a small class nobody sat up the front I looked at the clock again it was just about the hit 12:01.

Tick... Tick...

It hit the 12 and the entire room seemed to be hit by a shockwave blowing most of the people who were swing on their chairs on to the ground the entire class ran to the back wall.

I didn't think I only acted.

I got up I could hear my friends shout at me and told me to get away from it I simply smiled and I grew closer and closer now everyone was yelling at me...

I walked though the only thought I had was

Be ready for anything.

I felt really wired as I was stuck in some sort of vortex sucking me though I for some reason felt pain as I looked at my arms and they were burnt just barely.

Then there was a massive flash and a really loud BOOM. And I found myself falling into an unknown land with nothing but the stuff on my back I had to find some way to slow my self down as I was approaching to ground fast. I panned the area and I spotted a large forest and with now type of tree some where near the center which looked like a giant palm leaf I glided towards it. I hit it and it slowed me down and then I aimed for the branches and then I came to a crawl as I slid down the leafs.

I hit the last one it was about a 20 feet drop to the ground. I hit and I hit hard upon impact I felt blood seep out though my nose and I blacked out.

Equestria: Twilight POV

It was around mid day and twilight was on her way to sugar cube corner but she decided the browse the markets first... she browsed the markets for a good half an hour and she was again on her way to see her friend pinkie pie.

When she reached the front step a massive shock wave ripped across the sky knocking nearly eveypony to the ground she felt a surge of magic.

She looked up and a vortex had appeared in the sky and something was falling out and it seemed to be heading towards everfree forest. She ran inside and saw spike and pinkie both just getting up and they were very dazed. Twilight made spike sent a letter to princess celestian to inform her that there had been a strange anomaly into the sky and something had fallen out of it and she was going to investigate with her friends.

End of epilog

Author notes:

Hey guys... or girls I hopped you all enjoyed the 1st part of my epic tale I found this as a template on my computer turns out I had written an earlier version (which sucked) so I revamped

Now am looking for spell checkers and help with it if u want in PM me or add me on Skype

Skype: Helljumper596


End file.
